


【白鬼】那一年之后，众合地狱少了一位常客

by Becauselove



Category: Hoozuki no Reitetsu
Genre: Bottom Hoozuki, M/M, Top Hakutaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Hakutaku/Hoozuki (Hoozuki no Reitetsu)
Kudos: 2





	【白鬼】那一年之后，众合地狱少了一位常客

※女体化鬼灯

※花吐症

※大量ooc，幼儿园文笔预警

※注意避雷！

※双结局（你们喜欢哪一个就看哪一个）

“咳咳咳……”偌大的阎魔厅内一阵咳嗽声不断地在回荡。一位面容清秀，身穿红黑相间和服的女性正痛苦地捂住嘴巴。她是现任阎魔厅第一辅助官——鬼灯。鬼灯失神地看着手上的花瓣，略有些吃惊地张大了嘴。

花吐症。鬼灯脑袋里蹦出了这个词，可是她却想不起来有关花吐症的一切。看来等一下得去查一下资料了，她想。

“鬼灯大人。”

“没事吧？”一子二子的声音突然响起，鬼灯抬眸望进了那两双毫无聚焦，宛如死潭一样的眼睛，她安抚性地拍了怕一子二子的头。

“鬼灯大人。”

“赤豆饭。”

“走吧。”对于她们，鬼灯似乎有着无限地宠溺，就像她对动物一样，当然某只白豚除外！

和座敷童子吃完午饭之后，鬼灯便匆匆忙忙地赶往藏书阁了。她游走于书架之间，手上已经拿了好几本字典般厚的的古书。突然，她停了下来，目光被书架上的一本书吸引，其名《稀奇病症》。 

她仿佛被蛊惑一样，拿出了这本书，却在看到作者的名字那一刻，心里升起了一丝烦躁，此书乃他所著，乃白泽所写。鬼灯决定无视作者的名字，开始寻找她所要找的事情。

生果症，忘忆症，石化症……花吐症。经过一阵寻找，鬼灯终于找到了花吐症，她快速地翻到那一面。

花吐症，有心存暗恋而引发的疾病。一开始，患者会吐出一片片花瓣，直到吐出完整的花那一刻，便是死亡之时。患者所吐出的话与患者暗恋对象以及暗恋情况息息相关，只有得到被暗恋者之吻，此病方解。

难得的正经。还是说他只有在有关医学的时候才会正经起来呢？鬼灯想起白泽身边总是围着总是围着众合地狱的女狱卒或者来自妲己店里的小姐们，心里顿时觉得酸溜溜的。

“咳咳咳……”思绪被突如其来的咳嗽，由于第一次吐花吐得太匆忙了，所以鬼灯并没有看清楚那是什么花的花瓣。现在，她清楚了。

是罂粟，永恒的爱恋。

永恒吗？鬼灯自嘲地笑了笑。

这世上怎么可能有永恒的爱。

接下来的日子，鬼灯依旧一如既往地处理公务，去视察的时候顺便去S人，在午休的时候去浇金鱼草又或者在亡者企图逃出阎魔厅的时候，无比顺手地丢出狼牙棒。

只有她自己知道，身体越来越差，一日不如一日，连狼牙棒也快拿不起了，每一次拿都很辛苦。尽管如此，鬼灯还是不清楚她爱上的究竟是谁。

不知道，也不想知道。

鬼灯脸色一日比一日苍白，反应力也随着身体的虚弱而下降，即便是有些迟钝的茄子也发现了鬼灯的变化。

全部人都是辅助官小姐的身体出了毛病，只是看着她故作无事的样子，都不说而已。

"鬼灯君*，你的脸色不太好，需不需要去白泽君那边一趟？"

“不必阎魔大人担忧，如果你现在将公文批好，我说不定会好些。”清冷的声线如死神的夺魂镰，鬼灯掂了掂手中的狼牙棒，墨色眼眸写满了威胁。

“我马上批完！”

好像好久没去众合地狱巡视了呢，鬼灯想。

这样想着的她扛着狼牙棒走出了阎魔厅。临走之前，不忘嘱咐唐瓜看好阎魔，不要让他有机会偷懒。一概如往，有不少狱卒上前与她打招呼，她也一一向那些人问好。一切看起来十分自然，可鬼灯却在看到那道白色身影时失了神。

白泽先生。鬼灯张了张嘴，却没吐出这句话。看着白泽和狐妖在一起谈笑风生的样子，鬼灯快被心里那块石头压得透不过气。不想看到眼前场景的她，转身便走，没有看到白泽看到她时眼里蓦然绽放的光芒，以及在看到她眼里名为失落，不应该属于她的情绪，那一刻瞬间沉下去的脸。

“白泽大人，怎么了？”一旁娇滴滴，画着淡妆的狐妖疑惑地问着身旁突然静默的男人。

“没什么，只是突然想起来还有些事没做。小苏鲤要好好保重身体，下次再见。”白泽笑着和名为苏鲤的狐妖说再见，便朝着鬼灯离去的方向飞奔而去。

“自古英雄难过美人关，看来连祥瑞白泽也过不了这一关啊。说到底不过就一个情字。”苏鲤在白泽走远后幽幽地说。

她回想了黑衣鬼神落荒而逃以及某白衣神兽略有追妻的背影，意味深长地笑了笑。

这众合地狱要少了一位常客呢。鬼灯大人这么好看的女人不来众合地狱还真的是可惜了呢。白泽先生，之后应该不回来了吧，就算来了也会被鬼灯大人剥皮抽筋吧。苏鲤捂住嘴笑了笑，身后的三尾欢快地动着，为她吸引了不少客人。

鬼灯不知道自己走了多久，她只知道她需要走得快一点，越快越好，离开那个是非之地。突然间，她跌倒了，只因为不小心踢到一块石头。伴随着来着膝部的疼痛的还有一片片伴着血液的罂粟花瓣。

沾血的花瓣似乎在提醒她，留给她的时间不多了。

白色的雾气突然出现带给了鬼灯一丝的冷意，她抬眸一看，心不由地猛烈跳动。

是一座祭坛，一座名为噬魂台。

传说，只有得不到情人的爱的人才能来到这里。它不会永远停留在一个地方，它会在八大地狱和八寒地狱之间来回穿梭，出现在为爱而伤心的人面前。

爱吗？自己对白泽的情感既然是爱吗？那一刻鬼灯明白了所有，她站了起来，身姿依旧挺拔。

只要从这里跳下去，一切就这样结束了。噬魂台可以吞噬掉亡者的意识和灵魂·。

那么永别了，白泽先生。一子二子，抱歉我回不去了。

眼泪流下了。

“鬼灯你给我停下！”白泽的声音从后传来，鬼灯转身看去，果不其然看到一脸狼狈的白泽。

“白豚，真狼狈呢。真的不像你。”红唇轻启，眼泪挂在睫毛上的她，令人想抱在怀里好好地疼惜。

这也不像你，鬼灯。白泽看着鬼灯，始终吐不出这句话。

**甜**

“白豚，你说没有我的日子你会不会快乐一些呢？再见了。”昙花一现的笑容，后退的脚步，无一不让白泽心惊。

在鬼灯掉下去的那一刻，白泽瞬移到了她的身边，捉住了她的手，猛然一拉，将那棵腹黑冷彻有毒的酸浆拉入怀中，狠狠地吻上去。

“得了花吐症也不告诉我，喜欢我你也不说，看到我你也不和我打招呼，怎么了？现在还想一走了之？鬼灯，你给我听好，你这条命是我救的，没有我的允许你不准死！”白泽压着鬼灯，命令着。

“太近了！”鬼灯恼羞成怒地说，她推开了白泽，逃也似地离开。

“鬼灯，我爱你！”白泽大声地喊，在某人顿住之后，环住她纤细的腰。

“我也是。”他听见鬼灯小声地说。

听说，后来地狱怨念最强的鬼神结婚了。

听说，那一天各路神仙都纷纷送上自己的祝福。

听说，日落时分的天国药店会看到一位有着独角的女性。

听说，神兽白泽与地狱辅助官育有一女名唤白汀。

听说，白汀的父亲也经常被她母亲拿来做实验。

听说，众合地狱少了一位常客。

**刀**

鬼灯看着白泽，什么话都没说，只是向他行了一个礼，一个祭品在献祭之前向神明行的礼。

“再见了，我的神明大人。希望往后你也可以像现在一样无忧无虑。”那样子像极了当年白泽路过一个村庄时，看见一位名为丁的孩子。

“混蛋！混蛋鬼灯！我的罂粟……”白泽的眼泪滴落在地上，无声地控诉着鬼灯的罪行。

泪所滴之处，开了好多好多酸浆草，好像它们代替着鬼灯陪在白泽的身边一样。

鬼神死去的那一天，所有狱卒依旧在工作，安静地在心里和他们敬爱的鬼神告别。

听说，名镇四方的阎魔大人不再偷懒摸鱼了。

听说，现在的辅助官名唤唐瓜。

听说，某药店的店主还是依旧笑脸盈盈，只不过多了一丝苦涩。

听说，有一只神兽奔波三界，寻一位额头上有着独角，面瘫脸，身穿纹着酸浆暗色和服的女性。

听说，世上再也没有暗鬼神——鬼灯了。

听说，众合地狱少了一位常客。


End file.
